EC WT
by Sweet Possum
Summary: the unexpected couple finally go out...
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, before I go on with this story, those of you who haven't read my last story, She's Shy yet, should read it before this. This takes place after that. So lets get on with the story!**

**EC + WT**

_You never would expect them going out. They weren't the perfect couple. They hated each other, and there was nothing but fighting and arguing. There was no affection or friendly action. Nothing sweet, nothing nice. But the most unexpected and unusual couple has come. Be afraid. Be very afraid..._

**Chapter 1: Asking him out**

Wendy Testaburger and the girls sat at the elementary school playground, talking and laughing as they usually do. Wendy is the best. She's the best at gossip. But this time, she couldn't keep her mind off of what was in front of her.

Wendy sat silently, watching the usual every day football game by the boys. They loved football. It was just a guy thing. The boys play football, and the girls sit and talk. Most of them anyways. But she couldn't keep her mind off of one guy. She kept looking at him. And even though he wasn't the best at football, her smiled never stopped.

Eric Cartmandid what he usually did. He kept complaining, blaming his on failure on the other players, saying "Stop it, you're cheating!"

And out of all the players, Roxy was the least aggressive. Whenever Cartman would yell at her or cuss her out, she would just ignore it, and get back in the game. Kyle, on the other hand, would cuss at him back, defending Roxy, defending the game, and of course, defending himself, since he was so annoyed with it.

Wendy was now sitting alone. She decided she would see and hear everything better if she were watching alone. She kept her smile and gaze, just like Stan use to do toward her when they were going out.

Cartman kept complaining, when he suddenly stopped, and realized that Wendy was over there. He could tell that she was watching him, which made him turn red. _This is NOT gonna happen._ All of a sudden, he got very aggressive. More aggressive than usual, and tried his very best to get the ball and win the game for his own team. And for her.

Wendy's smile and gaze stopped, as her mouth dropped, noticing the sudden change in the fat boy. "Oh my god," she said.

"What is it, Wendy?" a familiar voice asked.

Wendy saw her best friend, Bebe sit down next to her.

"It's...it's Cartman. Look how good he got all of a sudden!"

Bebe turned to the game, and saw the aggressive Cartman. "Wow, how did that happen?"

"I have no idea. He must really be in the mood to win today."

"More than usual."

Wendy giggled, and then there was a pause.

"Wendy."

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you ask him out?"

Wendy looked at her, giving a 'are you crazy' look. "Ask him out?!"

"Yeah, I mean, it's been two days since you admitted to us that you like him. You should go for it."

Wendy sighed. "I don't even know why I like him."

"Neither do I. But you do like him. So you should ask him out."

The black-haired girl sighed. "You're right. I'm gonna do it."

The bell then rang for the recess to end, and for class to start again. The students started walking back in the school.

_How should I do this? _Wendy asked herself.

In science, Ms. Garrison was giving a speech on the new topic, and Cartman gave his 'I'm bored' face. He then thought. _Maybe I should play a prank on Kyle. Hmm...maybe I can put sign on his back that says 'Kick my...'_

All of a sudden, a piece of paper landed on Cartman's desk. He looked at it curiously, and read the note. _Do you wanna go out with me? Wendy_**. **Cartman's eyes widened, and he looked at Wendy, who was smiling at him. He then gave a concerned face that made the girl worried, and in about seven seconds, he started writing on the piece of paper. He then handed it back to Wendy.

She took it, and before she could read it, Ms. Garrison called her name. So she put the note in her book, and looked at the teacher.

"Do you know what the answer is?" Ms. Garrison asked.

"Uhh...the answer to what?"

Stan then looked at her curiously. _What?! You always pay attention, and you always know!_

"Pay attention next time," Ms. Garrison said.

"Yes ma'am," she replied.

The teacher then went on, giving the answer.

Wendy was then relieved she could look at the note again, but scared of what the answer was. Cartman seemed unsure of it. She opened her book, and looked at the note. _Ok hippy, it's a date. _Wendy smiled, and looked back at Cartman, who gave his flirt face on her. She blushed.

When school was over, they would be able to talk in person about the date, and Wendy couldn't wait...for some reason.

**Ok...so...review! Nothing else I can say. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: The date

**I hope you guys are liking this story so far! Just to tell you, it won't be a REALLY long story like She's Shy was. But it still has some chapters. I don't know how many, but I'm sure it would be at least less then 10. Probably lesser than that. Oh well. Let's get on with Chapter 2!  
**

**Chapter 2: The date**

Wendy was very anxious after the bell finally rang, and she tried to catch up with Cartman, although that didn't work out well at first.

"Hey Wendy!" Bebe exclaimed as she appeared in front of her. "Are you gonna ask Cartman out?"

"I already did," Wendy replied.

"AND?"

"He said yes. Look, I gotta go now."

Bebe gasped before Wendy said those last words, but let her go.

Wendy searched for Cartman in the hallway. She had to talk to him, so they could plan a time for their date. She then finally saw him at list locker, talking to Kenny. She walked up to him, and cleared her throat to get the fat boy's attention.

He then looked at her, giving her a curious face. But he knew why she was there. He just didn't want Kenny to get involved. "Uhh...Kenny, I'll see you outside."

The poor boy muffled "ok", and walked away.

Cartman sighed as he looked back at Wendy.

"So, you really want to go on a date with me?" Wendy asked.

Cartman smiled. "Yeah, as long as you keep your crappy hippie stuff away."

Wendy glared, but calmed down, so she wouldn't ruin anything. "Don't worry, everything will be perfect."

"I plan for that. Where do you wanna go or do?"

"Well, we are NOT playing video games."

"Why not? Video games are so awesome!"

"And we are not playing any sports."

Cartman glared. "Then what do you wanna do?!"

"I want it to be romantic."

"Romantic? So soon?"

"Yeah. Is that a problem?"

"No, not really. I'm just surprised."

"Yeah I know it's kind of different for you. You're not that romantic."

"Hey, I'm VERY romantic!"

"Then prove it tomorrow night at your house around 7."

Cartman smiled. "I don't need to prove anything. But since you don't believe me, I'll have to show you how romantic I am."

"Great. I'll see ya tomorrow at your house around 7." She walked off.

Cartman continued to get what he needed to go home, then he shut his locker, and walked out of the school.

**6: 50 at Cartman's house**

Cartman was in his room, checking to see if he looked perfect for his date. He wasn't wearing his hat, and his hair was combed out. He had a brown suite on and some dark gray pants. He showered before he got dressed, so he was clean. Everything seemed to be in perfect order.

"Eric?" Ms. Cartman said as she peaked in the bedroom. "You're date's here?"

Cartman turned to her. "What? She's not suppose to be here until 7."

"Well, she's here. Oh, you look very nice tonight my little poopsi..."

"Mom, don't talk." He then walked passed his mother and out of the bedroom, and walked down stairs.

As Cartman got to the bottom, he gave a look of shock when he saw her.

Wendy was wearing a purple glittery dress, nice shoes, and even had a little bit of make up on. She walked up to Cartman with a smile, which turned into a frown. "You ok?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. You look different, that's all."

"Does it matter?"

"No...no, not really."

"Good. So where's your mom?"

"Don't worry. She's here, but I told her to stay upstairs until the date is over. She won't be bothering us."

"Ok."

"Well, let's go in the kitchen." He walked in the kitchen with Wendy.

When they got in there, the table was set with three lit candles in the center. And there was a box of pizza also with two plates on each side of the table.

"Wow," said Wendy.

"I know," Cartman bragged as he went up to sit at the table.

And the date started. Cartman and Wendy started talking about gossip as they ate their pizza. But then Cartman remembered. He was suppose to be as romantic as possible. "This is the best date I ever had," he finally said.

Wendy just smiled.

"Because of you."

"That's sweet, Cartman. Are you finished with your pizza?"

"Almost."

"Why don't we go in the living room."

"Alright." He got up and walked out with Wendy.

They both sat on the sofa, and there was a silence as Wendy watch Cartman eat his pizza. She started to grow inpatient and annoyed at the fact that he was eating. He was always eating. It was a big habit he had. She didn't want to wait any longer. So she slowly, without even asking, started kissing him on the lips.

It was so sudden for the fat boy, but he finally went along with it, and sat his pizza down, as he started kissing also.

Wendy had no idea why this was happening. She was making out with Eric Cartman! But she couldn't stop. She couldn't stop to think.

The kiss went on for a whole minuet, and Cartman finally stopped the scene, and became silent.

"You proved yourself well, Cartman," Wendy said.

Cartman looked at her. "I told you I could be romantic."

"Yes. You were right." She kissed him one more time.

**What did you think? Loved it? Hated it? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: The couple revealed

**Ok, I hope you guys are liking the story so far! Remember, this isn't a very long story. As a matter of fact, after this chapter, it may be only one more. Sorry, but it's true. Ok lets get on with it!**

**Chapter 3: The couple revealed**

"Dude, you look really tired," Kyle said to Cartman the next day at school. "But like we all care."

"Well still, we must know," Stan added, "why do you look like that?"

Cartman sighed. "I just didn't get a lot of sleep, that's all!"

"Why?" Kenny muffled.

"Why does it matter?! Everybody gets those moments."

"Dude, just tell us!" Kyle exclaimed.

Cartman sighed. "Ok, if you MUST know. I had date."

"What?"

"A date?" Stan asked.

"That's right," the fat boy replied.

"Who?!" Kyle asked.

"Sorry, can't tell. You just said you didn't care." He slammed his locker shut, and walked off, leaving the three boys in confusion.

When class started, Cartman, again, was giving his flirt face toward Wendy, who blushed and giggled.

The girl had no idea what was going on, still. She liked Cartman, but she didn't know why! She kissed him! And she liked it! Did Cartman like it? She looked back at him.

He was still smiling at her, and soon held up a drawing of her.

She blushed.

Curious Stan the noticed. He noticed Wendy blushing. And he got even more curious of why she was blushing. He could tell she was smiling at Cartman. _What's going on?_

After class, Stan rushed over to Wendy and pulled her toward him. "Wendy, I'm curious about something," he said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Well, I've noticed you blushing at Cartman. Why?"

Wendy grew nervous. How was she suppose to tell him? She liked Cartman, but it wasn't right. She sighed. "If I tell you, promise not to tell anyone else."

Stan grew curious. It must have been really bad. "Ok."

"Ok. I...Cartman and I are...we're dating."

Stan's mouth dropped. "What?! You can't date Cartman!"

Wendy glared. "Why not?!"

"Because, he's a jerk, Wendy! You don't wanna date a jerk!"

"Hey, I like him!"

"W...Why?"

"I...I really don't know."

Stan and Wendy stood for a while, silently looking at each other, when they heard Bebe call. "Look, I gotta go, Stan." And she left.

The boy stood there silently. He couldn't believe it. Wendy and Cartman dating?!

**Lunch time**

Stan sat silently at the table, not even touching his food. He was still shocked of Wendy's news, and didn't know how he could get use to it.

"Stan?" a familiar voice asked.

Stan ignored. _Wendy and Cartman dating?! That's impossible! What connection do they have?_

"Stan?"

_How am I suppose to get use to this?!_

"Stan?!"

He finally woke up from his thoughts and looked at Kyle. "What?"

"Are you ok? You're not touching your food, and you're very quiet."

"I...I'm fine."

"Ya sure? What is it? You can tell me."

Stan promised Wendy that he wouldn't tell anybody. But seriously, Kyle was his best friend. He could trust his best friend with anything. He sighed. He then leaned closer to Kyle, and whispered something in his ear.

"Wendy and Cartman are dating?!"

Silence. The whole cafeteria was silent, all eyes on the table where Stan, Kyle, and Kenny sat.

Cartman was about to sit, but was frozen shock.

Wendy grew furious and even more embarrassed.

"Cartman and Wendy are dating?" Craig asked.

"Wow," Token said, and looked at Wendy with the others.

Wendy looked across the cafeteria at Cartman, who was giving a worried look. But everybody knew now. There was nothing else they could do. She stood up. "Ok, yes!" she shouted. "We're dating. And you know why? Because I like Cartman, and he likes me!" She ran over to the fat boy, and gave him a four second kiss on the lips.

Everyone gasped. Wendy was proud of herself with her arms crossed, and Cartman was just in shock. "If you're gonna judge us," Wendy continued, "go ahead. You know what, come on, Cartman." She grabbed his hand, and ran out of the cafeteria wit him.

Kyle was in shock, and didn't move a muscle.

Wendy and Cartman sat down in the hallway with their lunch trays. "Cartman, we can't keep this a secret," Wendy said.

Cartman sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I mean, there's nothing wrong with me bragging about dating a great girl."

Wendy smiled, and kissed him again.

**Ok...so what did you guys think? I hope you liked it! Oh and by the way, if you think that Stan is jealous. He's not. He likes Roxy, not Wendy. It's just so shocking for Wendy to date Cartman**. **It is shocking! Anyways, there may be two more chapters left.**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: The fight

**Ok, this may be a really short chapter, just so you guys will know before you read it.**

**Chapter 4: The fight**

"Cartman, you're such a jerk!" Wendy cried out. "I can't believe you did that!"

"Hey, Kyle deserved it!" Cartman replied. "He always deserves it. He's a no good, filthy Jew."

"So what! That's no reason for you to shave his head."

"Come on, I didn't shave all of it. I just wanted to get a good picture of him, that's all. See?" He held up the picture in the girl's face.

She angrily shoved it away. "You already showed it to me**." **She then turned around and crossed her arms.

Cartman walked up in front of his girlfriend. "Wendy, you're being so negative."

"You're being so mean."

"You don't even care about Kyle!"

"It's still mean!"

The rest of the kids in the hall way got their attention on the couple.

Cartman was then looking around, watching the kids stare at them. He then turned back to Wendy. "So what do you want to do?"

"Make it better."

"Well, it's already too late. His hair is more than half way gone, and I can't get it back."

"Then do something nice back."

Cartman smiled. "Ok." He then leaned over and gave Wendy a kiss.

"I meant something nice to Kyle, not to me."

"Oh, come on, you know I can't do that. Kyle's a filthy Jew, and you're a hot chick."

_Wow._ Wendy didn't know Cartman could be so romantic! He was a jerk, and Wendy hated that. But she loved romance. And she guessed that's what it was. She loved it, and it worked.

**Ok sorry it was so short. But anyways, I have to ask you guys something. I want you to take a vote, and tell me something. Do you want Cartman and Wendy to break up, or stay together? I thought it would be better for you guys. Which ever one has the most votes, wins! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Manipulative Cartman

**Hi everyone! Just to let you know, that this is my last chapter. And I'm not sure if you care or not, but there might be something that some of you may think is disturbing or odd that Cartman and Wendy do. Anyways, lets get on with it!**

**Chapter 5: Manipulative** **Cartman**

**At Cartman's House**

"Cartman, stop copying my homework," Wendy said to her boyfriend.

"I am not copying your homework," he lied.

"Yes you are! Stop lying! It's wrong to cheat."

"Oh come on, you gotta admit that it gets you better grades."

"It only gets YOU better grades, because you're too lazy to even try it the right way."

"You are such a hippie."

Wendy glared at the fat boy, but suddenly saw the flirt smile he was giving again. She blushed, but then glared again.

Cartman sighed, and looked down as he grabbed his pencil and started to doodle.

Wendy them put her hand on his. "How about if I help you."

Cartman looked at her and smiled. "Ok."

So she started helping him with his homework.

After a while, Cartman looked at Wendy again. "Ya know, you're really hot."

Wendy blushed, and got back to her homework.

"Uhh...hello!"

"What?"

"I just said you were hot."

"So?"

"Well, I'm hot, too. Come on."

Wendy snickered.

"What?"

"You really believe that?"

"Duh? I'm like...cute. Remember?"

Wendy sighed and rolled her eyes.

But Cartman wasn't finished. "I'm cute!"

Wendy looked at him for a while, and suddenly took his hat off.

His hair was pretty messy, but some how it made him look...

"Now you're cute."

Cartman smiled.

**At Stan's house**

"I'm sorry, but I just can't get use to it," Kyle said to his best friend. "Cartman and Wendy? Come on! Aren't they embarrassed?"

"I guess not," Stan replied. "Wendy must like him a lot. And Cartman must like her a lot."

"I don't think Cartman deserves Wendy."

"Wendy deserves anybody, but Cartman is just too...horrible. He might hurt her! Do you think he will?"

"I don't know. But it's a weird thought. Cartman and Wendy dating. Imagine what they would be doing now."

**Back at Cartman's house**

Wendy and Cartman have already been kissing for five minuets. It was a new record for the two of them. "You're a good kisser," Wendy said. "I never got a chance to do so much of this before."

Cartman took a breath. "Yeah, I know I am. You're a good kisser, too. But..."

"But what?"

"Now I'm tired." He whispered those last words, and then laid on the couch.

Wendy scoot right next to him, and suddenly laid her head on Cartman's chest.

The fat boy didn't see it coming, but he didn't complain, and gladly hugged her. Before they knew it, they were cuddling. Wendy's and Cartman's faces touched each other, and they soon started a short nap.

**At Stan's house**

"I can't imagine what they would be doing," Stan said. "They always fight. I just don't see how they could get along now."

"Same here," Kyle agreed.

"What does Wendy see in him?"

"Why does Cartman like her?"

"We have to convince Wendy that Cartman is not what she thinks."

"But how?"

Stan thought for a moment. "I have an idea."

**At South Park Elementary**

In the hallway, Stan and Kyle immediately walked up to Butters, who was getting his stuff out of his locker. "Butters, we need to use you to get Wendy to break up with Cartman," Kyle said.

Butters turned around and looked at the two boys curiously. "What?"

"Wendy and Cartman need to break up."

"Well...why? Isn't it their decision to date or not?"

"Butters, don't talk crazy!"

"We need to break them up!" Stan exclaimed.

"But why?" Butters asked. "Why do you care? And...why do you need me?"

"Because, we care about Wendy, and Cartman doesn't deserve her. One of these days he's gonna really hurt her, and she needs to know that's coming."

"Oh," Butters finally understood.

"And we need you," Kyle started, "because we need to prove to Wendy that Cartman just has the power to do anything to her, and to do anything to anybody. And you're a perfect example."

"Well, what do you want _me_ to do?"

At lunch time, Butters nervously, yet immediately walked over to the table where Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny sat. "Eric," Butters started.

Cartman looked at him curiously. "What do you want, Butters?" he asked unkindly.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that..." he paused. He felt kind of evil for doing this. But he was doing for Wendy. He looked over at Stan and Kyle, who gave him a look, telling him _get on with it already._ "I wanted to let you know that I got two free ticket to the amusement park."

"What?!" Cartman anxiously exclaimed as he stood up, and the voice got Wendy's attention from the other table.

"You ok, Eric?" Butters asked.

"Well..ya! Give me the other ticket!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Eric."

"What do you mean your sorry?!"

"I do have two tickets, but I think I'm gonna share them with Kyle."

"What?! You gotta be kidding me!"

Wendy grew concerned as she watched the scene. _Please Cartman. Just don't worry about it._

"You're gonna let that Jew go instead of me?!"

"Uhh..." Butters started backing up as he found Cartman stepping up to him. "Y...yeah."

"Well, that's just sick, Butters. And low. Really low." His face meant Butters' face.

"Well, uhh...gosh, what should I do?" he asked himself.

"Give the ticket to me," Cartman said in a soft, evil voice. "I deserve it more. You would regret it if you gave it to Kyle."

Butters sighed. Even though he didn't really have two free tickets, he still felt like Cartman was doing it to him again. He wasn't just acting, Cartman was really taking over him. "Oh, ok, Eric."

Wendy gasped with disappointment.

At recess, Wendy sat alone sadly, trying to think things over. _Why would Cartman do that? There's more important things then going to an amusement park._

"Wendy?" a voice asked.

Wendy looked over and saw Stan sitting next to her. "Oh, hi Stan." She then looked down again and sighed.

"Wendy, you have to understand that Cartman is like that. He takes over people's minds, which gets them to do things for him."

Wendy sighed again.

Stan scoot closer to her as he grabbed her arms and make her look into his eyes. "Cartman is not a nice guy, Wendy. You have to get that. He's acting romantic toward you. He knows what you like, and he knows that it will work."

"Stan, you don't understand."

"What don't I understand."

"You don't understand that Cartman likes me."

"I don't know why Cartman likes you, but I know how it is. I don't know what you see in him, but I'm just really scared that he's gonna hurt your heart. He may think he likes you, but he doesn't care what you think. And once you get upset, he tries to get you to like him again by being romantic."

Wendy sighed. "I gotta go, Stan." She got up and walked away, as Stan sat there sadly. _What will happen?_

After school as Wendy was getting her stuff ready to go, she watched Cartman, who was ripping on Kyle for being a Jew. _He knows I don't like it when he acts mean like that. Why won't he just stop?_

"Cartman, shut up!" Kyle finally cried.

"Eric!" a familiar voice called.

Cartman saw his mother come in the school. "Mom, what are you doing here?"

"I'm picking you up from school."

"Oh yeah, you're taking me to McDonalds."

"Oh honey, I'm sorry, but I just spent a lot of money on groceries, and it's better if we don't get McDonalds tonight."

"What?! You gotta be kidding me!"

"Eric, I'm sorry."

"Oh, you will be sorry, mother. You will."

"Eric, calm down."

"No! I'm a growing boy, and I need that good food to fill me up! Don't you care about me?"

"Of course I care about you."

"Then get me that food!"

Ms. Cartman sighed. "Alright, Eric."

Wendy's mouth dropped.

"I'll meet you in the car."

Cartman smiled, and said "Ok", as he watched his mother walked away. "You're the best mother in the world!"

Wendy walked up behind him with a glare.

Cartman then turned around. "Oh, hi Wendy."

"What is wrong with you?!" she exclaimed.

"What do you mean?"

"Your mom says it's best not to get that food, and you convinced her to anyways! That's a bad thing, Cartman!"

"Hey Wendy, don't worry about it." He moved closer to her to give her a kiss.

But Wendy scoot back. "No. Cartman, you do this all the time. You have this power to convince people to do what you want them to do!"

Cartman smiled. "I know, aren't I special?"

"You're horrible. You use your power for bad. And you used it toward me."

"Wendy, I don't understand why you care."

"Because you don't care. You don't care about anyone, including me. You're a jerk." She walked off.

"Hey Wendy," he started.

Wendy stopped and turned and looked at him.

" how about if I steal Butters' two tickets, and the both of us can go together as a date!"

Wendy glared. "No! We're through, Cartman!" She continued walking.

Cartman felt hurt. He couldn't believe that Wendy made such a big deal about all of that._ What a hippie! She cares about the smallest things!_ "Oh well. At least I can still go to the amusement park for free." He walked off.

**THE END**

**Ok, sorry if it seemed I rushed it. But I really wanted to get it done. So please review, and tell me what you think.** **Also, I know that Stan and Roxy were still together in this story, but now since I know that Stan and Wendy got back together in the series, that conversation that Wendy and Stan had in this chapter about Cartman was a sign for future reverence between them. Which means that in some of my other stories, they will be together. Now that they are more mature, I think they are cute.**

**I am now done with this story. So now I'm gonna take a break from writing, and after about a couple weeks or so, I will be writing Jews Only. So heads up for that!**


End file.
